The Best Thing Is Still Kissing You
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: Gaara loves Neji. But Neji doesn't know how strong it is. Can Gaara get him to? Gif Fic for Winterblazewolf! :D


**Hello everybody! This my second Gif Fic for Winterblazewolf, hope you enjoy it girl! Please Review XD Oh and I couldn't stand not putting Kakashi in it :P**

"Gaara… Gaara…" Neji tossed and turned in his bed, as cold perspiration flowed down his forehead. He couldn't sleep. And he knew why. He missed Gaara.

It's a long story. But I don't think you will mind, would you? It all started yesterday while they were by the beach holding hands and kissing…

0oo0oo0

"Hey Gaara." Neji whispered softly into his ear. Gaara smiled at the sight of his boyfriend being oh so romantic as always. He held Neji's hand and kissed it ever so gently as the evening sun was glaring at them. Somehow, during the process, Gaara's hand came up to Neji's waist in no time and he pulled him by his side, closer than ever.

"I…" Gaara wanted to say the three words that would make their evening perfect… until Naruto came into the picture.

"Hello guys! What are you up to?" Gaara swore his blood rose to the highest level when he heard the excitement in Naruto's voice. He wanted to burst with anger… stupid baka Naruto. Spoiling the wonderful moment. Neji just sweat dropped and did not comment.

Naruto's always like that. No matter whether it's Kakashi & Iruka, Temari & Shikamaru or Gaara & Neji, Naruto would somehow butt into their romantic entanglements. This was no different.

"What the hell are you doing here Naruto?" Gaara gritted his teeth. If Naruto wanted him to be Mr. Nice Guy, he certainly came at the wrong time.

"Just seeing how you guys are…" Naruto's voice drifted off as he imitated kissing noises. Neji glared at him. How annoying.

"Naruto…" Gaara clenched his fists. "Get out!" Naruto cheekily grinned and said, "You are as loving as you were with Kankuro last time. Hee Hee." Naruto chuckled , said goodbye and hurried off to do god-knows-what.

Neji was shocked beyond words. "You had what?" He said softly, as if afraid to know the truth. Gaara never mentioned having an ex-boyfriend, let alone his own brother as one.

Gaara remained speechless. He just didn't know what to say to comfort Neji because it was all the truth. Kankuro was his boyfriend. And he didn't tell Neji about it because he had the fear of losing him when he told him that. But that was the thing of the past.

He was no longer incest. No longer treated his brother as a partner. Because he now loved Neji with all his heart. But he just had no courage to say it.

Neji walked off with tears stinging his eyes_. How could he not tell me? Doesn't he trust me? Doesn't he believe I will not say it out loud?_ His mind was in a whirl. He just wanted to get home.

0oo0oo0

Neji missed Gaara. There was no doubt in that. But under this circumstance, hell, like he was going to admit it to his lover. His stomach growled. He hasn't eaten since yesterday. Neji had simply no appetite. _Arghh… I don't want to eat!_ His mind refused but his body didn't. Poor Neji…

Meanwhile, Gaara didn't feel too good either. His stomach felt sick as he thought of yesterday. Why hadn't he had the courage to tell him that he was the only one now? _Why is it that it's so damn difficult?_ Questions seemed inevitable in Gaara's head. _Stupid Naruto… Shall kill him!_ Gaara pulled out his kunai in one hand and his shuriken in another. But when he thought how Neji stressed to him how bad his temper can be, he slowly put down his weapons down.

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he thought who was the culprit behind all of this. Himself. If he had told Neji everything about Kankuro, this wouldn't have happened.

Neji wouldn't be angry.

He wouldn't be ignoring him.

He wouldn't be so upset.

He then began to think he wasn't a good enough boyfriend for Neji. But he quickly shook that off, trying to desperately think of an idea. _What should I do? What should I do?!_ Gaara panicked (and not surprisingly, the first time he did so in his whole entire life.). He held his red hair with his hands and tried so hard to think. He got a plan.

0oo0oo0

"Neji." Gai put his hand gently on his shoulder, trying to comfort the Genin. Kakashi and Naruto stood silently behind the two of them, feeling sorry for Neji as well.

"Idiot! You knew it was a secret that was not meant for Neji to know." Kakashi slapped Naruto on the head.

"What?! How would I know it would be like this?" Naruto retorted.

"You at least should have clarified with Neji!"

"What the hell am I suppose to say? 'Sorry but it just came out of my mouth'?!"

"At least you should take responsibility you know. You know how hard it is to mend a broken heart?"

"Why is it always **MY** fault?"

"Because you're stupid."

"Sentimental person." Naruto folded his arms and grumbled.

"Heartless people." Kakashi faced his back towards Naruto. He's so darn clueless about the consequences.

Neji was scaring his sensei. He didn't say a word at all today and all he did was stare at the floor with cold, emotionless eyes. What Gai didn't know was that Neji, being the so-called strongest in the team, was trying really hard not to cry as tears welled up in his eyes. Sorrow was written all over it and he didn't want his friends to care or show concern for him- the "strongest" one. In fact, at heart, Neji was weak. He just didn't want to admit it.

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't go on like this. It will make sensei and the others worried. He slowly opened his eyes, let his eyes wander around and he said, "I am not sad anymore. You guys… I just need sometime alone-" Just then, he was being cut off by a strange noise in the bushes behind Kakashi.

"Wha…What was that?" Naruto's voice was trembling with fear as he heard the noise again. "Thud." Was all they could hear. And it was terrifying enough to make them jump in their skin.

Neji used his Byakugan and scanned the bushes for anything suspicious. He then gasped. _Is this for real…?_ He asked himself over and over again. There Gaara was. But that wasn't all. Gaara was quietly using his Kunai and carving the words, "Please Forgive Me" on- himself.

Blood was flowing profusely out of his wound and every letter he carved, he would try not to cringe or make a sound. He was trying his very best to pacify Neji and make his boyfriend come to terms with him again.

Neji wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek. This caused Gai to ask him, "Hey, what's wrong?" Neji sniffed and replied, "oh, it's nothing. Just a bit of dust." Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend and questioned, "Since when are you allergic to dust?" Kakashi glared at him. Boy, did he want to strangle him sometimes. _Didn't he know when to ask and when not to?!_ Naruto shrugged and turned away.

Tears choked Neji. He was touched beyond words. All this… for me? Neji wondered to himself.

The Pain.

The Suffering.

The Blood.

"Is it really worth it for someone you love?" he asked no one in particular. Just then, Gaara appeared from his hiding place and gave the answer any partner would long to hear, "Yes."

"Loving somebody is not to be taken lightly. When you are in love, you would do anything for that person, regardless of whether it would hurt yourself in the process."

"It is a blessing to have someone in your life that you would want to hold, love, hug and kiss for the rest of your days."

"But sometimes, it is evitable to make that person feeling always very happy and never sad. But of course, you would try your very best, no matter how hard it may seem from afar."

"Being with you makes me feel this way. I would do anything for you, even if I had to follow you and let you see for yourself how much I love you."

"I Love You."

Neji held his hands to his mouth and cried. He then hugged Gaara and whispered into his ear, "I have always loved you too."

"Why change your opinion of me so quickly?" Gaara joked.

"That's because…" Neji smiled to himself.

"That's because the best thing is still kissing you."

Before moments, their lips met and their hands stuck together like glue. Nothing could pull them apart in that moment.

"Aww…" Kakashi was tearing. Naruto chuckled, "Thinking about Iruka-sensei?" The copy ninja gave a shy smile to the boy and blushed. Gai teased him restlessly, "My eternal rival, why, aren't you blushing like crazy!"

"Shut up!"

"It's true! There's no denying it Eternal Rival!"

"Arghh… when can you ever stop teasing me?"

"After YOU stop teasing me."

"When have I ever done that?!"

"Well, you haven't done it… YET."

"There isn't anybody in your life, how am I suppose to tease?!"

"Err… Err…"

Naruto winked at Kakashi, "He does sensei! He loves…" There was a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh… I see…" Kakashi grinned. The other Jounin was hopelessly screaming for no reason at all. Crazy person. Oh well, looks like we have to find out who he likes next time round…

Neji giggled at the sight. Gaara just smiled and took Neji's hand. The glaring evening sun was getting into their eyes. But did that stop them from making love? I'm afraid not.

Gaara kissed his lips tenderly for, I swear, at least ten minutes. **(A/N haha. Now you wished you were Gaara right? ;D) **He passionately held Neji's face in place and give it his best shot. (**A/N You DO NOT think sick, Winter!)**

Neji, oh Neji. Looks like you don't have to dream that often about Gaara loving you anymore.

Because it's true.

You're the only one in his heart.

For now and always.

**THE END!**


End file.
